This invention relates to the field of medical appliances and instruments utilized by surgeons. More specifically, it relates to a class of surgical instruments utilized by the medical profession to perform abdominal surgery and similar surgical procedures in an efficient manner. During such surgery it is often necessary to utilize a large number of sutures to close the incision. In order to increase the rate at which the sutures can be applied, devices have been developed which apply surgical clips to the ends of sutures rather than requiring a surgeon to individually knot the end of each suture. Such devices include the applicator disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,775,825. Such an applicator applies clips to a suture at two adjacent points and then severs the suture between the clips. In this manner one suture is completely secured while the end of the next suture is prepared for the next stitch.
In the device disclosed in the referenced U.S. patent, a manually operable clip cartridge is disclosed in which the cartridge stores parallel columns of clips prior to their delivery to the jaws of the applicator device. The manually operated pusher there disclosed, however, often resulted in empty applier jaws resulting in a cut suture without a clip provided on the cut end thereof. In order to accurately feed the suture clips to the applier jaws, it was necessary to manually maintain a proper amount of pressure on the pusher to position the clips in the jaws and then maintain the pressure during the crimping of the clips to prevent the clips from moving out from beneath the jaws prior to the time that they are secured to the suture. Thus, there is a desire to improve the clip cartridge so that the surgeon utilizing the applicator need not maintain manual pressure on the pusher in order to successfully apply clips. This improves the rate at which the clips may be applied and significantly decreases the failure rate of the applicator device.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide an automatic clip cartridge which need not be manually operated during the application of clips by the applicator device.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a clip cartridge which automatically maintains pressure on the cartridge pusher to maintain the clips in the proper position for crimping by the applicator tool.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a clip cartridge which is more convenient and easy to load and use and which permits removal of the clip cartridge prior to its becoming empty to permit cleaning or reloading.
A further object of the invention is to provide a clip cartridge employing a locking member which is selectively operated to permit the pusher to apply pressure against the clips or to prevent such pressure from being applied when it is desired to remove the cartridge from the applicator.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the remaining portion of the specification.